The story of Rennessme
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: This is the story of Rennesmme's life with a twist. It starts when she is in Bella's belly. Please enjoy


**Renesmee's Story**

**This is a story off Renesmee's life, but with a little twist I hope you enjoy**

**Starting in Bella's whomb, when Edward can hear Renesmee's **

**thoughts. I hope you enjoy, please review.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did, I thank Stephenie for making the books.**

**REPOV**

Im awaken by a sudden move, my mother must be turning, I guessed. Then I feel a movement, rubbing back and forth against my back. I didn't like the movement very much, but some how it was comforting. I feel my mother's touch, as she rubs her belly.

I wonder what my mother is like, when I will get to finally meet her.

Sometimes I hear the muffled sounds of voices, I hear my mother's in preticular.

She keeps saying this is your Daddy, whatever that is and then I would feel more rubbing on my mothers stomache.

I hear my mommy's heart beat start to race everytime she is around this Daddy, so she must love him, so I will love him too.

Then my eyes flutter closed, and I fall asleep.

Again I am awaken with a sudden movement. I stretch, letting my legs stretch and I hit something.

I hear a faint scream from my mother. Ive hurt her, im sorry mommy...I will try not to move, I thought to myself.

A few days have passed since I heard the screams of my mommy. I can tell she's up and about today, because Im being shooken a lot more than usual.

Im very hungary, today but I don't want to hurt mommy so I don't move.

I was asleep when I awoken by the sound of my mommy's voice. I love hearing my mommy's voice, I get excited and kick. I hear voices around me, I hear the voice of what my mother told me was my daddy. I loved his voice too. I got over excited and kicked again.

Then I felt a pair of hands and a head on my mommy's belly. I knew it was my daddy, because of mommy's sudden race in heartbeats.

I hear my mother's voice say "_Holy crow, you can hear the baby?" _ then daddy's saying "_shh...you startled the baby.'_

I be very still, not knowing what is going on...I already loved daddy, but today I loved him more.

He could hear me.

I heard the voice again say " _the baby is scared to move, he or she doesn't like to hurt you."_

I heard my mother "_I know it's cramped in there, but baby you can move as much as you need to, I love you."_

I went to sleep with those words..._I love you._ They sounded like loving words.

**The day, it's finally time**

I was awaken by a loud _'Rippppp'_ sound and feeling something hard hit me as mommy must have fallen to the floor. I hear the peircing screams of my mother.

I felt a pressure all around my body, and being shaken around a lot. She must be moving again.

I feel the need to breathe......BUT I CAN'T!!!!!!

I hear my Daddy's voice saying "The placenta must have detached!"

and my mother still unconcious.

I heard a lot of screaming and panic stricken voice's. I try to stay calm, considering I still cant breathe.

I felt something sharp come against her stomach, something bitting me out.

Then I saw a very bright light coming from the top of my mother's belly and a pair of cool hands grap me.

I started to scream and cry. Everything was so bright, it hurt my eyes.

Then the cool arms took me in against his chest and said "Renesmee."

That must be my name, but I wasn't sure.

I reconized the voice....the voice of my daddy. I look up at him and I see him smile at me.

I stopped crying and I looked at him, really staring at my dad.

Then I was given to another person and was shaken somemore while the room spinned.

I snapped my eyes closed, and held them shut.

Then the movement was over. I was very still and I opened my eyes to see a clear cylinder shaped thing heading straight toards me. It entered my mouth and a sweet warm liquid dripped on my tongue. My body was so hungary and dry, I could'nt stand it. I sucked on the cylinder object until no more of the liquid came out. I cried with anger. I was still hungry!

I looked up at the person holding me, she speaking to me saying

_"Hello Renesmee! Im so glad to finally meet you, im your aunt!" _I stared at her. "Are you still hungry?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. She had more of that liquid stuff?? "You finished that bottle pretty quickly, you must be starved."

She put another full what she called 'bottle' to my mouth, and at no time at all, I had finished it.

My tummy felt full. It sloshed when my so called 'aunt' put me on my stomach and started beating my back. I had no idea what she was doing, put I did not like it too much.

I wanted to see my mommy, to finally meet her. I heard something coming from down the steps so I looked over my aunt's shoulder and I saw..'him'. He looked really frustrated, mad, and tired. His hands intertwined in his hair, pulling at it from every side. I wondered what was wrong with him.

He looked at me, and his mood changed. His eyes sparkled, his frown became a smile instantly.

He just sat there smiling at me. My aunt turned me around to face her, so I couldn't look at the boy anymore. My now full stomache made me even more tired, so my eyes snapped shut into a deep sleep.

**Everything is new.**

***A week Lator***

I felt a pair of cold arms engulf me, picking me up. I didn't open my eyes until I smelled the smell of someone I knew. I took a peek from underneath my eyelids, and I saw I was in the arms of someone I loved......my Daddy. I grinned, and was so delighted that I was in the arms of someone I knew.

My daddy smelled so good, I can't put the smell into words. I used my newly found sniffer to smell the air to see if I could smell my mommy's scent. I found her scent, she was upstaires with my aunt Alice.

"_Hello, princess_." my dad said taking my focus from upstaires. He bent his lips to my forehead and kissed me with his pale, cool lips. "Dont worry, you will meet your mom lator, she is just as anxious to meet you as you are her."

My mommy did want to see me, she really did! I thought she didn't want to see me.

I knew daddy could hear my thoughts so I asked him a question. _'Do you and mommy love me?'_

He looked at me with caring eyes. "_Of course we do sweetheart, we love you more than anything."_

I felt something wet running down my eyes, my daddy wiping them away quickly.

I am loved, they want me....what is coming out of my eyes?

"_Sweetie why would you think we didn't love you?"_ I answerd his question in my thoughts,( im a baby I can't talk, duh! )

'_I heard someone say to throw me out the window....whatever that is.' (In Breaking Dawn Jacob says while trying to save Bella, to just throw her out the window.)_

My daddy's eyes went hard and cold. _"Im sorry sweetheart, he didn't mean it...he is a mongrel anyways."_

Mongrel????? ok, anyways. I thought to myself.

_"It's a dog sweetie, when you get older you will understand." _said my dad.

Someone came up to my Daddy and me, he had little scars all over his arms and one above his eyebrow, he looked nice, but looked like he was in pain. "Hello Renesmme im your uncle Jasper...Edward, Im feeling Bella's emotions, and it's tearing her apart not being able to see Renesmme..."

My daddy considered this, and said with a sigh _"I know, and I think she is ready to see her, I think she can control herself, and even if she can't, I will be there." _

_"I will go get her." _my uncle Jasper said as he flew up the staires and shortly after, he had a girl in his arms and was bringing her down the staires. I watched as she jumped from his arms, and had a huge smile on her face as she looked at me. She was my mommy, the one who cared for me, who wouldn't give up.....I loved her so much, I ached for her touch.

I reached out to her, arms out. I let the words stumble out of my mouth_...."m-m-mommy_!' I continued to reach for her.

Her eyes widened in shock, a smile crossed her face. The room suddenly was filled with many people, which daddy said was my family.

Everyone staring at me in shock, with huge smiles on there faces asking, _"Did she just say mommy_?"

I reached, but couldn't reach, I started to cry, and beg Daddy to let mommy hold me.

"_Baby, my baby!" _my mommy reached out to me, and held me in her arms.

I finally felt where I belonged. Yeah I loved my Daddy to hold me, but my mommy holding me for the first time is a wonderful feeling. But I missed Daddy's cool grasp.

He must have heard my thoughts, because he came over and held me with mommy.

"_Oh,Eddie she's so beautiful.....my daughter...our daughter, in my arms.....Oh im just so happy_!"

She turned to look at me. " _Mommy loves you so much."_

_"Renesmme loves m-m-mommy and d-d-daddy too." I smiled. _

Everyone gasped. "_Edward, shes just a few day's old, how is she talking?"_

_"Shes very smart love."_

_"Yes she is, and it's so cute."_

I yawned in my mommy's arms, and thats where I feel asleep.

**4 months lator**

I can speak now, not the best, but I can communicate.

As I lay in my crib, waiting for Daddy to come and let me out, I think about the boy who was staring at me. I found out his name was Jacob, and that he had imprinted on me. I had no idea what that meant, but Daddy said that he would let me know when I was older.

My Father walks into my room, and leans over the crib to look at me. _"Good morning princess_."

he kissed me on the forehead and held me in his arms.

_"__Good morning Daddy." _I snuggled my nose into his cheek, and kissed him. "_Where's mommy?"_

All of a sudden my mommy walked in, and reached out to me.

I struggled to reach her, getting very impatient, until she had me in her arms.

"_Good morning Renesmme."_

I put my hand to her neck and showed her my dreams, and the replay of Daddy coming and waking me up. She smiled and giggled.

"_I want to go see aunt Alice..." _

They stared at me like I had worms coming out of my nose.

"_Edward, she's wanting to go see Alice....."_

_"Alice made Renesmme her new dress up doll." _my daddy said.

"_I want to see uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmie, and Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle."_

_"As soon as we get dressed, we will go see them ok baby?" _she said with a grin.

I smiled and clapped my hands together.

I loved all of my family, I was so happy to go see them!

**Thank you for reading, Im not sure if I will finish this one, I will if anyone wants me too, please review. If I come up with more Idea's I will update. Thanks.**


End file.
